


Dating TommyInnit HCs

by ShyNymph



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph
Summary: A bunch of short hcs describing what dating tommyinnit would be like!
Relationships: Tommyinnit/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Dating TommyInnit HCs

This boy is stubborn as hell and he is going to try his hardest to not seem clingy in your first few weeks dating. But once he finally either swallows his pride, or finally realises he doesn’t need to keep up appearances in front of you. He is always going to want to be holding you, or for you to be holding him. 

There are plenty of instances in which you will simply be existing and trying to do your own thing and Tommy just comes you to you and hugs you. Usually from behind, resting his chin on your head and enveloping you. And if you continue to move around, he will just follow, clinging to you and waddling behind you. Whining that you should hug him back and that you don’t need to do whatever it is you’re trying to do. 

If you ever want Tommy to take you on an official date you will need to tell him. This boy thinks that you guys chilling on the couch hanging out is enough of a date. But when you bring it up, he feels SO GUILTY. He scrambles to organise as fancy a dinner as he can as quickly as he can. So, you both agree to go on one traditional date once a month, because even you will admit you do enjoy the casual hangout dates you have. 

Seeing as the two of you are still too young to live on your own together Tommy practically moves into your house. He only returns home when he has to stream, and his mother will just end up trapping him there and then he will text you begging for you to come over. So of course, you do. 

You both study together, of course. Tommy is a smart kid, but everyone can always study a little more. So, the two of you set up at Tommy’s place practically covering the whole dining table with folders chock-a-block with notes. Tommy may be smart, but he is easily distracted, and you distract him the most. At several points you are trying to explain something to him, and you watch as his eyes start to lose focus and he seems to stare straight through you. You give him a soft whack with your opened textbook, snapping him out of his stupor. “Back to reality, blondie.” 

Tommy frequently falls asleep whenever the two of you are together, for this boy between school and streaming and YOU of course, sleep for him is hard to come by. Whenever you’re over at his place and notice that he’s super tired you will coax him into placing his head on your lap. You thread your fingers through his hair, softly scratching his scalp with your nails and he is asleep within minutes. Even if you’re not chatting with Tommy you know how much he needed this, and you’re happy to fall asleep along with him. A nap never hurt anyone. 

You lose a lot of sleep while dating Tommy. This boy’s sleep schedule is whack and he will not hesitate to pull you down with him. Unless you pull him out of it with a strong tone and threats of some form of punishment. Otherwise, he is 100% going to have the two of you in discord speed running Minecraft until at least 2:30am ON A SCHOOL NIGHT OF COURSE. Which leads to multiple occasions of you being on call and hearing Tommy’s mum burst into his room to start berating him for being up too late and being a horrible influence on you. You can’t help but cackle with laughter on the other end as Tommy cowers at his mother’s tone. 

When you guys play Minecraft together, he truly assumes the protective role. This boy does not wander far from you, making sure you don’t get blown up by a creeper or spooked by an enderman. And whenever you ask him about it, “Keeping a close eye on me, hmm?” you will watch as he grows a bright red on your video chat. He tries his best to stutter out a response as you giggle to yourself. And if Tommy ever spots a creeper within two chunks of you he starts screaming at the top of his lungs and running towards you, “DON’T MOVE I’LL SAVE YOU!” which in your humble opinion is far scarier than any creeper explosion. 

You usually end up screaming out of fear at him and he usually misses his attacks on the creeper and it explodes in his face. (sometimes he dies and makes you pick up his stuff as he pouts saying “I DIED FOR YOU I DESERVE A KISS!” Of course, you give him one) HOWEVER, when he doesn’t die, you tease him “Oh, my hero! What could’ve happened if you hadn’t saved me!” You can’t help but grin as he puffs his chest up out of pride, a smarmy grin on his face. “Heh. All in a day’s work!”

Tommy attempts to bake for your birthday. It does not go well. His mother tried her best to save the ‘cake’ he had made but even she was at a loss on how exactly he failed a boxed cake. All he had to do was add milk and eggs! That’s all! So, when it is plated in front of you, the dark charcoal showing through the haphazardly slapped on icing you smile at him and his mother grimaces at you. She knows you’re far too nice to say no to his ‘cooking’. So, in a stroke of genius as you begin to scoop up a piece to eat, she taps the table eyeing Walter by the doorway. 

In response to the gesture Walter takes a running start and jumps up on the table, swallowing the piece of cake on your plate. Betty follows suit on the other side of the kitchen but instead she goes for the cake itself, slobbering all over it in the process as Tommy screeches at them both to get off the table. His mother half-heartedly makes them get off the table, trying to hide her laugh as she does so. You silently thank her as Tommy’s back is turned and stand from the table, moving to your boyfriend to comfort him at the loss of his hard work. “It’s okay Tommy, how about we make another cake together instead?” Surely, you’ll be able to help Tommy make an actual cake this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This was requested by one of my readers on my tumblr, which you can find here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines.


End file.
